Berbagi: Neji Hyuuga
by LuthCi
Summary: REPUBLISH. Summary: Satu jalan cerita, berbeda sudut pandang. Terima kasih telah menjadi tempat curhat ku selama ini. Doakan aku agar dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum di dunia ini. Meskipun hanya sekali. anonymous review: disabled
1. Chapter 1

Berdasarkan vote di akun aku**, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 23 suara dari 44 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH  
**Berbagi: Neji Hyuuga

* * *

**

Sebelumnya, **tolong baca** **penjelasan **dulu, ini **penting**.

**Penjelasan: **Aku **sekaligus **ngeluarin **tiga fict**. Tiga-tiganya, **Alur ceritanya sama**. Bedanya, cuman dari POV. Yang dijelasin di diarynya Sasuke, belum tentu dijelasin di diary Sakura atau diary Neji. Dan sebaliknya.

Tapi, kalaupun kalian baca satu diary aja, kalian udah bisa tau jalan ceritanya, kecuali tentang masa lalu Sakura yang **gak aku tulis **di diary Sasuke dan Neji. Jadi kalian harus baca di diary Sakura kalau kalian pengen tau cerita selengkapnya.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

.

* * *

**Berbagi: Neji Hyuuga**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

**Rabu 040209**

Syukurlah laptop lama gue diganti.

Halo laptop baru. Salam kenal.

Gue Neji Hyuuga

Kelas XI di Konoha High School.

Cukup segitu dulu.

.

**Senin 160209**

Gue dikenalin sama temannya Hinata.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Entah kenapa, gue merasa kalau pertemuan ini sangat berkesan.

Mungkin karena gue tertarik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Entahlah, gue juga tidak tahu.

Tapi pasti, sesuatu akan terjadi.

Pasti.

.

**Kamis 260209**

Gue bertemu dengan Sakura.

Lebih tepatnya, Sakura melihat gue hari ini.

Biasanya, hanya gue yang melihat dia.

Entah kenapa, sejak berkenalan, tanpa sadar mata gue setiap kali melihat warna merah muda, berharap itu adalah rambut dia. Jadi bisa berbincang.

Setidaknya, Sakura hari ini senyum ke gue.

Semoga selanjutnya bisa bertemu setiap hari.

.

**Selasa 100309**

Gue liat dia nangis di balik pohon sebelah lapangan futsal.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di jantung ini.

.

**Senin 160309**

Gue lihat dia hari ini.

Bertemu tepatnya.

Gue ketemu di koridor, lebih tepat sih kalau dibilang berpapasan.

Biasanya kalau dia senyum, senyumnya tulus.

Tapi tadi, seperti menahan tangis.

Seandainya ada yang bisa gue lakukan.

.

**Jumat 200309**

Gue kembali melihat dia nangis di bawah pohon itu.

Dan sekarang, rasanya bukan bergejolak di jantung lagi.

Tapi serasa ada sesuatu yang menggenggam jantung gue, keras, hingga terasa sesak.

I have to do something.

Tapi… apa?

.

**Rabu 250309**

Belakangan ini, Sakura kelihatan jalan sendirian.

Biasanya ada anak laki-laki dari ekskul object, tapi belakangan ini, mereka jarang jalan berdua.

Kenapa ya?

.

**Kamis 020409**

Dia nangis lagi di bawah pohon itu.

Apa mungkin karena anak object itu?

.

**Kamis 160409**

Dia kembali menangis di bawah pohon itu.

Bedanya, kali ini dia menangis tanpa isakan.

Dan bedanya, kali ini gue ke sana, dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Karena jujur, gue bingung harus berbuat apa.

Gue harap, dengan ini dia tau, kalau gue ada untuk dia.

.

**Senin 040509**

Hari ini dia putus sama anak object.

Dia bilang itu ke gue, curhat tepatnya.

Dia curhat setelah gue dengan sangat terpaksa makan es krim yang warna-warni.

Rasanya sangat manis. Gue heran kenapa bisa ada yang suka es krim itu.

Dan entah 'untungnya' atau 'sialnya', dia tertawa saat melihat ekspresi gue saat makan es krim itu.

Haah… sejak kapan harga diri gue bisa ditukar dengan tawa seseorang?

.

**Senin 110509 **

Ada anak baru di kelas gue.

Kayaknya orangnya ngeselin.

Dan Sakura entah kenapa agak tertarik sama orang itu.

Dan itu ngebuat si Uchiha alias anak baru itu lebih ngeselin. Cih.

.

**Rabu 130509**

Naruto bilang, Uchiha jago main futsalnya.

Dan ini ngebuat dia makin ngeselin.

Dan saat gue sedang berjalan bersama Sakura.

Uchiha dan fans-fansnya lewat di hadapan kami.

Sakura memperhatikan si Uchiha.

Dan ini, membuat Uchiha jadi orang yang paling ngeselin di dunia.

Sepulang sekolah, gue menemani Hinata beli kado untuk temannya.

Gue melihat ada gantungan hp bola kembar. Yang satu bernuansa pink, yang satu bernuansa coklat.

Dan gue beli.

Untuk gue,

…dan Sakura.

.

**Kamis 140509**

Gue kasih Sakura gantungan hp bola yang kemarin.

Gue kasih yang bernuansa pink.

Dan gue sekalian mengajak dia untuk jadi manager klub futsal.

Biar gue bisa melihat dia lebih sering, dan bisa melindungi dia dari anak object itu.

Semoga dia menerima tawaran gue.

.

**Jumat 150509**

Gue melihat anak object itu lagi berduaan sama Karin.

Bukannya Karin kakaknya Sakura?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyebab Sakura menangis?

.

**Sabtu 160509**

Tadi gue lihat si Uchiha main futsal.

Dan ternyata Naruto gak bohong, Uchiha sangat handal bermain futsal.

Dan dia, menjadi makin ngeselin.

.

**Minggu 170509**

Dia, si Uchiha dateng ke lapangan dengan muka belagu.

Gue tidak tahu kenapa gue tidak bisa menahan diri.

Gue ajak Uchiha bertanding.

Dia sangat jago. Seperti pro.

Dan gue… kalah.

Kesal. Sangat kesal.

Saat di hal yang gue tidak pernah terkalahkan, tiba-tiba terkalahkan oleh anak baru.

Setelah pertandingan, sepertinya Uchiha ngomong sesuatu sama gue.

Tapi terlalu pelan. Gue tidak dengar. Tidak penting kali.

Dan setelah itu, gue anter Sakura pulang.

Dia cantik banget hari ini. Karena dia pakai rok motif bunga-bunga kecil, dan pakai kaus putih simple. Sederhana, tapi cantik.

Rasanya deg-degan saat melihat dia.

Hmmh… kenapa belakangan ini otak gue isinya dia?

Tapi tidak perlu dijawab. Gue sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

I love her.

.

* * *

yep! That's it!

Dengan mengedit di beberapa bagian, aku persembahkan fict republish ini :)

Semoga kalian suka. Semoga :D

Jangan lupa baca diary sasuke dan sakuranya untuk tau lengkapnya oke? Bye :D

**Power Puff Tweeps, Tosca.**

**REVIEW! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

Berdasarkan vote di akun aku**, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 24 suara dari 48 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH  
**Berbagi: Neji Hyuuga

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**Berbagi: Neji Hyuuga**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

**Senin 180509**

Pagi ini, gue lihat Karin mesra-mesraan dengan Uchiha.

Hmh… Pagi-pagi pemandangannya sudah tidak enak.

Tapi untungnya ada Sakura, dan gue mengantar Sakura sampai depan kelas dia.

Jalan disebelah dia rasanya membuat senang banget.

Tapi bagaimana kalo dia nanti jadi dekat dengan Uchiha?

Tidak boleh.

Tidak akan gue biarkan.

Berarti, gue harus selangkah lebih maju.

Minggu ini. Gue harus sudah pacaran dengan Sakura.

Biar hati gue tenang.

.

**Selasa 190509**

Gue perhatikan, tadi Uchiha berbincang dengan Karin.

Tumben dia meladeni Karin. Biasanya dicuekin.

Tapi bagus lah, mereka cocok kok.

Hitam dan Merah.

Ngeselin dan pengganggu.

Cocok.

Oh iya, tadi gue ajak Sakura ke toko es krim.

Dia mukanya seneng banget pas makan es krim.

Lucu.

Gue sangat menyukai dia.

Minggu ini, dia harus jadi pacar gue.

.

**Rabu 200509**

Uchiha hari ini daftar untuk jadi anggota futsal.

Seneng sih, karna dia sangat handal main futsal.

Bisa bertambah kuat tim futsal kalau dia masuk.

Tapi, dia jadi bisa sering bertemu Sakura.

Hm… Jadi tidak tenang.

Berarti rencana untuk menembak Sakura benar-benar harus secepatnya.

Semoga dia sudah bisa lupain anak object itu.

Biar besok gue tanya sama Tenten apa yang harus gue lakukan.

.

**Kamis 210509**

Aneh banget.

Tadi gue tanya sama Tenten, apa yang harus gue lakuin untuk nembak Sakura.

Tapi, dia tiba tiba langsung diam dan pergi.

Sebelum dia balik badan dan lari, gue lihat ada air mata yang keluar dari mata dia.

Kenapa?

Apa gue bertanya pada saat yang gak tepat?

Tadinya sih pas dia balik badan dan lari, ingin gue kejar.

Tapi ini Tenten. Bukan perempuan biasa. Ngejar dia butuh tenaga yang lagi maksimal.

Sedangkan hari ini gue lupa sarapan.

Jadinya gue tidak mungkin mengejar dia.

Hm. Semoga bukan gue penyebab dia menangis.

.

**Jumat 220509**

Hari ini ulangan.

Dadakan.

Lumayan mudah sih soalnya.

Pas gue udah selesai, gue melihat keadaan kelas.

Semua masih mengerjakan, kecuali satu orang: Uchiha.

Dan dia, dengan tangan bersilang di depan dadanya, tersenyum atau menyengir yang seolah-olah berkata: 'gak ada lagi ya yang lebih sulit?'

Ya Tuhan.

Baru pertama kali gue melihat orang yang sangat belagu seperti dia.

Satu kata: **ngeselin**.

Oh iya, tadi, saat istirahat setelah ulangan, Tenten beranjak dari bangkunya ke bangku gue.

Dia minta maaf karna katanya kemarin sedang tidak enak badan.

Dan dia punya ide untuk nembak Sakura. Jadi pulang sekolah, gue kerumah dia. Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

**.**

**Sabtu 230509**

Gue tembak Sakura dengan nyanyi lagu ini sambil main gitar:

**And I can change the world**

**I will be the sunlight in your universe**

**You would think my love was really something good**

**Baby if I could change the world**

Yang adalah lagu Eric Clapton. Change the world.

Dan lalu gue bertanya 'Sakura mau jadi pacar kakak?'

Dan dia mengangguk, dengan muka blushing.

Gue,

Bahagia.

.

**Minggu 240509**

Gue benci Uchiha.

Gue lihat dia berbicara dengan Sakura di depan kantin.

Gue tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi gue lihat Sakura jadi salah tingkah dan memerah wajahnya.

Karena tidak tahan melihatnya, gue panggil Sakura.

Dan saat Sakura disebelah gue, gue gandeng tangannya.

Tepat di depan Uchiha.

Supaya dia tahu.

Sakura pacar gue.

Dan sebaiknya, dia menjauh.

.

* * *

FINISH! Selesai di edit :p

Semoga kalian menyukainya :D

**Review will be so much appreciated.**

**Review \m/**


	3. Chapter 3

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**

**Berbagi:  
**

**Hyuuga Neji

* * *

**

.

**Senin 250509**

Karin mengikuti gue kemana pun gue pergi.

Karin bilang, gue harus pergi kemana-mana sama dia.

Karena kalau tidak, dia akan nyakitin Sakura lagi.

Dan dia bilang, kali ini akan jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Tadinya gue bilang ke Karin kalu gue pasti ngelindungin dia.

Tapi Karin bilang, 'Lo cuma bisa lindungin dia disekolah. Gak dirumah.'

Dan kata-kata itu benar-benar menyadarkan gue.

Dan gue gak punya pilihan lain.

.

**Selasa 260509**

Gue hari ini mengantar Karin pulang.

Gue agak takut Sakura pulang sendiri.

Tapi tadi gue pastikan Uchiha melihat gue pulang bersama Karin.

Jadi pasti dia akan mengantar Sakura pulang.

Meskipun Uchiha sangat belagu dan ngeselin. Tapi dia dapat diandalkan.

Semoga.

.

**Rabu 270509**

Pas tadi pulang sekolah.

Gue mengantar Karin pulang.

Tapi saat digerbang sekolah, Karin nempel-nempelin ehem dadanya ke gue.

Risih banget.

Tapi gue gak perduli. Selama Karin gak nyakitin Sakura, dan selama Sakura gak melihat kejadian itu, gue gak perduli dia mau ngapain.

Tapi saat gue mau keluar gerbang sekolah, gue mendengar sesuatu dari belakang.

Dan saat gue menoleh, gue liat Sakura dan Uchiha lagi pegangan tangan dan berjalan kearah lapangan.

Dan saat gue mau menegur Uchiha untuk tidak menggandenga tangan Sakura, Karin menarik gue. dan memperingatkan gue untuk tidak menegur mereka, dan segera mengantar dia pulang.

.

**Kamis 280509**

Gue berantem sama Uchiha.

Karna Karin bilang Sakura sakit, dan itu karna Uchiha nganter Sakura pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Setelah berantem sama Uchiha, gue menjenguk Sakura.

Dia cuma flu.

Syukurlah kalau hanya flu.

Sakura tadi tanya kenapa pipi gue lebam.

Gue bilang karna kejeduk meja.

Dan dia percaya. Sepertinya.

Sebenarnya itu alasan bodoh.

Seorang Hyuuga kejeduk meja?

Aneh banget.

.

**Jumat 290509**

Karin nempel-nempel setiap waktu.

Gue kangen Sakura.

Semoga ini cepat selesai.

Tapi kapan?

.

**Sabtu 300509**

Hari ini latihan futsal.

Sakura udah sembuh, buktinya tadi dia dateng ke sekolah.

Itu semua berita bagus.

Tapi gue punya berita buruk.

Saat Uchiha giring bola, dan saat dia mencetak skor.

Sakura terus-terusan ngasih semangat ke dia.

Gue takut Sakura jatuh hati dengan Uchiha.

Karena gimana pun belakangan ini, yang ada disamping Sakura bukan gue, tapi Uchiha.

Jadi tadi gue mengantar Sakura pulang.

Rencananya sih mau berbincang banyak diperjalanan, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut.

Mungkin kehabisan topik.

Gue benci keadaan ini.

.

**Minggu 310509**

Abis latihan, gue ke kantin.

Dan ternyata disitu ada Karin. Dan yaahh… You know, dia nyamperin gue dan nempel-nempel lagi.

Gue tanya sama Karin, sampe kapan begini terus.

Dia bilang sampe dia puas.

Terus saat gue mau pergi ninggalin dia, Karin narik tangan gue dan mencium gue. Gue otomatis kaget. Dan setelah gue sadar apa yang terjadi, baru gue menghindar dari dia, atau tepatnya dorong dia.

Pas gue menoleh untuk segera pergi, ada si Uchiha ngeliatin gue.

Mungkin dia melihat kejadian tadi.

Untungnya bukan Sakura yang melihat. Dan semoga Uchiha gak bilang apa-apa ke Sakura.

Semoga.

.


	4. Chapter 4

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

CHAPTER FOUR

**.: HYUUGA NEJI :.**

.

**Senin 010609**

Hari ini banyak banget kejadian penting.

Tapi gue tidak mood untuk menceritakan ini.

Mungkin lain waktu.

.

**Selasa 020609**

Tenten menyadari perubahan gue.

Kenapa gue manjadi lebih diam.

Tapi gue tidak menjawab pertanyaan dia.

Tapi Tenten malah tersenyum, dan bilang dia selalu ada untuk gue kapanpun gue bersedia dan siap untuk bercerita.

.

**Rabu 030609**

Tadi gue dipanggil keruang BK.

Karna masalah kemarin hari senin yang belum aku tuangkan ke laptop.

Hmh… pokoknya masalahnya itu parah.

Sakura ternyata ngeliat kejadian saat Karin nyium gue.

Dan dia marah besar.

Jadinya pulang sekolah tadi. Gue jelasin semua ke Sakura. Sampai hal-hal terkecil pun gue ceritakan.

Dan gue juga bilang ke dia, kalau gue masih sangat sayang sama dia.

Tapi dia hanya senyum singkat.

Mungkin feeling gue selama ini benar.

Dia sudah mulain mencintai Sasuke.

.

**Kamis 040609**

Tadi gue cerita semuanya ke Tenten.

Dan dia tidak bicara banyak.

Dia hanya bilang, jodoh itu ditangan Tuhan.

Dan yang paling mengena dihati adalah saat dia bilang, 'Gak usah gue kasih tau harus ngapain, seorang Neji Hyuuga pasti lebih tau apa yang harus dia lakuin.'

Hmmh…

Ternyata memang Tenten yang paling bisa mengerti dan paling tau harus berkata apa.

.

**Jumat 050609**

Tadi sepulang sekolah gue lihat Sakura berdiri didepan kelas gue.

Gue tau Sakura datang bukan untuk bertemu gue, tapi untuk bertemu Uchiha.

Tapi tadi gue mulai pembicaraan kecil sama Sakura, gadis yang sangat gue sayang.

Tapi dia hanya merespon dengan senyum senyum kecil.

Dan saat Uchiha keluar kelas, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Uchiha untuk pergi.

Rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat Sakura bergandengan dengan orang lain.

Tapi saat gue sedang melamun melihat mereka pergi, ada tangan yang menepuk pundak gue dari belakang. Yaitu Tenten.

Setidaknya gue tau, meskipun gue melepas Sakura nantinya, gue gak akan sendiri. Gue masih punya Tenten yang gue yakin tidak akan membiarkan gue sedih nantinya.

.

**Sabtu 060609**

Hari ini gue benar-benar memutuskan untuk melepas Sakura.

Tadi gue udah bilang pada Uchiha untuk jaga Sakura.

Hn.

Gue merasa ada beban yang lepas dari pundak ini.

Tapi masalah belum selesai. Karna gue belum benar-benar pisah dari dia.

Gue belum membuat kesepakatan putus dengan Sakura.

Mungkin lusa.

.

**Minggu 070609**

Hari ini ekskul libur.

Gue main atau tepatnya jalan jalan sama teman-teman.

Hmh… putus cinta bukan akhir segalanya kan?

Semoga aja itu benar.

Meskipun gue masih sangat menyayangi Sakura, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia sudah tidak punya perasaan yang sama.

Dan itu juga karna kesalahan gue.

Yah… mungkin memang jodoh seorang Neji Hyuuga bukan dengan Sakura Haruno.

.

.

review?


	5. Chapter 5

REPUBLISH

Halo semuaaa!

Oke. Di chapter ini, fict ini TAMAT.

**PETUNJUK: **baca **diary** **Sasuke **dulu, lalu **diary Sakura**, dan terakhir baru **diary Neji**. Tolong baca nya diurut seperti ini ya. **Please**. Karna aku udah Stuck to the max, bagaimana cara buat penggambaran tamatnya dengan diary kalau gak diurut gini. Pokoknya **bacanya harus menurut urutan**. Kalau kalian baca ini di diary Neji atau Sakura, tolong pindah ke Sasuke secepatnya. Makasih.

**Peringatan : **ada yang meninggal di chap ini. Kalau memang kalian gak terima ada yang meninggal, kalian bisa keluar dari fict ini, dan anggap fict ini berakhir dengan Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan Neji dengan Tenten. Tapi jika bisa terima, silahkan dibaca.

**OH IYA! Di tiap ending chapter, tolong kasih review. **Aku pengen tau apa yang ada diotak kalian, penasaran kah? Nebak nebak kah? Atau kalian udah tau jalan ceritanya?

Pokoknya di ending chapter **WAJIB **review. (abis aku penasaran hehe) :*

LANJUTSS!

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

**FINAL CHAPTER **

**.: NEJI HYUUGA :.**

.

**Senin 080609**

Hai.

Tadinya gue tidak memiliki niat untuk menulis hari ini.

Tapi baru saja ada sms dari Sakura.

Yang namanya belum gue rubah.

Nama kontaknya masih 'pacar'.

Oke. Dia emang masih pacar gue, setidaknya untuk besok.

Karna besok, gue akan putus sama Sakura.

Bingung gue tau dari mana?

Gue tau dari sms Sakura yang isinya:

Pulang sekolah besok, tunggu aku di tempat icecream.

Ada yang mau aku omongin.

Makasih.

Yang mau diomongin itu pasti putus.

Yaudahlah.

Gue juga sudah sms Tenten.

Biar besok dia siapin game Tekken di rumah dia.

Seenggaknya untuk penghibur gue nanti setelah diputusin.

Hmh.

Sedih?

Udah pasti gue sedih.

Yasudahlah, salah gue juga.

Malam notebook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rabu 100609**

Gue bingung mau ngomong gimana.

To the point aja ya.

Sasuke Uchiha meninggal.

Dia meninggal tepat didepan mata gue dan Sakura.

Tepat setelah gue dan Sakura putus.

Biar gue jelasin kejadiannya.

Awalnya gue nunggu dipintu masuk toko ice cream.

Gue malas untuk masuk karna segalanya tentang toko itu cuma membuat gue hancur.

Dan sekitar semenit setelah gue datang, Sasuke dan Sakura datang.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk yang adalah tempat gue berdiri.

Sakura turun. Sasuke tetap di motor.

Sasuke tidak parkir, dia hanya berhenti dan tetap duduk di motor. Itu wajar, karna pasti ini hanya memakan waktu sedikit.

Saat Sakura dihadapan gue, gue langsung bertanya, 'Mau putus?'

Sakura jawab dengan anggukan.

'Sakura suka Uchiha?' tanya gue kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sangat manis dan tulus.

Lalu Sakura menengok ke Sasuke yang sedang menyengir dengan gayanya yang selalu ngeselin.

Entah kenapa, bukannya marah atau kesal. Gue malah tersenyum ke mereka. Mereka pantas bersama.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Tiba-tiba dan entah kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak Uchiha.

Gue bahkan tidak melihat atau menyadari ada truk sebesar itu datang.

Padahal jalan sangat sepi.

Tapi entah kenapa truk itu menabrak Uchiha.

Tidak ada senyuman lagi saat itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ada senyuman diwajah saat melihat teman terpental sejauh seratus meter karna tertabrak truk?

Saat itu gue dan Sakura langsung berlari kearah Uchiha yang terpental.

Sopir truk itu? Gue tidak perduli sama sekali. Sepertinya truk itu menjadi korban amukan masa yang melihat kejadian itu.

Yang terngiang di telinga gue adalah teriakan Sakura yang meneriakkan nama Uchiha berulang kali.

Saat gue dan Sakura mendekati tubuh Uchiha, Uchiha masih hidup saat itu. Setidaknya untuk nafas terakhirnya.

Dia melihat gue dengan mata yang tulus. Gue mengerti apa artinya.

Artinya adalah 'Jaga Sakura'.

Lalu dia tersenyum lemas saat melihat Sakura yang sedang mendekapnya.

Dekapan terakhir yang penuh darah.

Lalu gue tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

Yang gue ingat adalah malamnya gue datang ke acara pemakaman Uchiha dirumahnya.

Gue melihat Sakura.

Dia tidak sedang menangis. Tapi gue menyadari matanya yang bengkak dan terlihat lelah.

Tapi dia tidak menangis di tempat itu. Dia hanya duduk di lantai menyandar pada tembok. Dia hanya terduduk lemah sambil mengeluarkan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Entah apa kalimat yang terulang dipikirannya. Entah kalimat 'Uchiha tidak mungkin meninggalkannya,' atau 'Uchiha telah meninggalkannya.'.

Disebelah Sakura ada Karin yang terlihat memberikan kekuatan pada Sakura untuk bangkit.

Apa yang gue bisa lakukan Uchiha?

Bagaimana cara menjaga Sakura agar dia tersenyum seperti kemarin saat dia tersenyum tulus untuk Uchiha untuk terakhir kalinya?

Adakah orang yang bisa mengatakan apa yang harus gue lakukan?

Uchiha, Sakura benar-benar telah hancur.

Dia bahkan tidak menangis.

Dia tenggelam di pikirannya.

Karna di pikirannya dia bisa bertemu elo.

Karna di kenyataan, meskipun dicari ke sudut mana pun didunia ini, elo sudah hilang.

Bantu gue untuk jaga Sakura.

Perempuan yang sama-sama kita sayangi.

Bantu gue dari surga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rabu, 5 May 2021**

Aneh untuk kembali mengetik di notebook ini.

Dua belas tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku mulai menulis diary.

Mungkin ini ketikkan diary terakhirku.

Diary yang aku simpan di flashdisk ini entah kenapa masih bisa terbuka.

Ya seharusnya engkau tau.

Untuk sebuah flasdisk, aku tidak menyangka umur mu sepanjang ini.

Setelah aku baca curhatan masa lalu ku, sepertinya aku menggantungnya.

Biar aku selesaikan saat ini.

Aku sampai kini masih mencintai Sakura.

Kau tau kenapa?

Karna Sakura adalah istriku.

Heran bukan?

Kami bahkan memiliki dua anak kembar.

Hidup kami bahagia.

Ya… Seharusnya begitu.

**Tetapi**, kau tau bukan?

Bayangan masa lalu selalu datang. Akan selalu datang kembali.

Sakura sampai sekarang masih menyimpan foto Sasuke.

Ia pajang didompetnya. Bahkan ia memajang foto Sasuke di meja tidur kami.

Di dompet Sakura, Sasuke sedang tersenyum saat bermain gitar ber background pantai. Sedangkan di meja tidur, Sasuke sedang bermain bola dangan wajah serius.

Tak jarang anak kami bertanya, 'Siapa itu bunda?'.

Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sekarang Sakura tidak tersenyum seperti dulu.

Kalaupun tersenyum, hanyalah senyuman paksaan.

Bahkan setelah enam tahun kami menikah dan telah dikaruniai dua orang putra, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke.

Aku tau itu.

Sedetikpun Sasuke tidak pernah hengkang dari otaknya.

Aku menepati janjiku, Sasuke.

Aku menjaga Sakura. Meskipun tentunya jika kau yang menjadi suaminya, bukan aku, dia akan tersenyum tulus dengan senang hati.

Tidak sepertiku yang gagal membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa menjaga fisiknya, tubuhnya, tapi bukan hatinya.

Hatinya tetap hancur untukmu.

Menyakitkan bukan?

Apa yang bisa aku beri, aku selalu berikan. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Karna aku adalah Neji Hyuuga, bukan Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Dia hanya bisa menunggu.

Itu yang sering dia ucapkan padaku.

Entah menunggu kau datang kembali dengan sosok lain, atau menunggu waktu agar ia bisa bertemu dengan mu diatas sana.

Aku, suaminya, bahkan tidak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Yang aku tau, ia masih sangat mencintaimu.

Ia sering menemui Itachi. Kami sekeluarga sering berlibur kerumahnya yang berada di Bali, Indonesia.

Itachi tidak kuat hidup dikota ini karna kenanganmu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, setiap minggu ia jalan pagi melewati toko ice cream, café, pantai, sekolah, dan rumahmu dulu.

Meskipun itu sangat jauh jaraknya, tapi ia tidak perduli.

Saat aku tanya mengapa ia melakukan itu, Sakura bilang ia bisa merasa kau ada didekatnya saat dia ketempat-tempat tersebut.

Ia benar-benar mencintai mu Sasuke.

Aku tidak keberatan jika disurga nanti, kalian bersama.

Aku hanya berharap Sakura bisa tersenyum tulus padaku nantinya disurga.

Itu sudah cukup.

Aku mohon. Buatlah Sakura tersenyum untukku.

Sakura yang tersenyum, adalah satu-satunya keinginanku dua belas tahun ini.

Aku mencintainya, tapi dia hanya mencintai mu.

Aku hanya bisa menjaganya sementara sampai waktu datang dan mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura.

Sakura Hyuuga adalah namanya di dunia.

Tapi aku tau pasti, namanya akan menjadi Sakura Uchiha disurga nantinya. Dan itu selamanya. Selamanya ia akan tersenyum karena kau Sasuke.

Baiklah. Sampai sini saja curhatannya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan anak-anakku katakan jika dia melihat ayahnya menangis saat menuliskan perasaannya di diary-nya.

Selamat tinggal diary ku.

Terima kasih telah menjadi tempat curhat ku selama ini.

Doakan aku agar dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum di dunia ini.

Meskipun hanya sekali.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

**eaeaeaeaea :] eaeaeaeaea**

GIMANA?

Jelek ya?

Huhuhuhuhu maaf. Aku gak tau harus nulis apa.

Okay, for your information, selanjutnya aku akan publish epilognya.

Tapi epilognya bukan di diary Sasuke, Sakura, atau Neji.

Epilognya di fict baru lagi. Abis gak ada hubungannya sama mereka bertiga.

Judulnya '**Berbagi: Epilog**'.

Kenapa aku buat di fict baru?

Karna di epilog itu, **formatnya bukan diary**.

Formatnya normal. Melanggar peraturan gak sih?

Dan di epilog itu ada curhatannya Sakura setelah kepergian Sasuke.

**Marah ya Sasuke yang meninggal?**

Aduh maaf! Abis lebih dapet kalo Sasuke yang ilang. :(

Tapi endingnya **happy ending** ko! SasuSaku pula!

SUMPAH! Hehehe

Mind to review?

**LuthRhythm**


End file.
